


Saturday Night

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [3]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Framed," Alec and Ellie were looking forward to their upcoming Saturday night date and all its possibilities.  Here is that date. Lots of fluffy smutty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing a real love scene. I've written some short scenes in other stories. I hope it works!

It was the dress. Well, Ellie in the dress, that is. The dress was just accentuating what was already beautiful. It was driving him insane, watching her socialize with Dirty Brian and all the rest on a night when they were facing the possibility of their first (as Ellie put it) sleepover. "Tom's got a sleepover at Chris'...Fred's got a sleepover at Beth's....wonder if Ellie gets one too...."

He had smirked when she texted him this on Friday, because the plans were already in the works, since before Ellie came by for her day off lunch date. "If you're good," he had texted back.

"I will be!" she had responded, shorting out Alec's brain for a bit even as one of his new DS's charged into the room asking a million questions. 

Said eager-beaver DS Warren had joined Dirty Brian with Ellie talking to Pete, the reason they were even at the pub. Pete's retirement had come up rather suddenly due to a health issue, and a party had been thrown together at the last minute. Of course, the last minute being Saturday night. Alec wanted to say they already had plans, but Ellie had worked with Pete longer than he had, and Pete was also one of Ellie's staunchest supporters during the trial, so there was no question of missing it.

He wondered if she put on the dress just to torture him.

It was dark green, with a halter top that tied around her neck and left her back partially bare, and a knee length skirt. He had never seen her in anything quite like it. Work clothes, jeans, a football jersey in Tom's team colors, that sodding orange jacket....but never this. She looked beautiful. She was laughing and glowing and he wondered how long he'd have to socialize. He decided even if they stayed much longer she wouldn't be socializing with Dirty Brian, anyway. Pete had wandered away. So had DS Warren. She was alone with Dirty Brian.

The bartender handed him two white wines and he strode over to Ellie, handing her hers. She gave him a warm smile, and Alec had smiled back and glanced pointedly at Brian. Okay, so he'd only been at the bar for a couple of minutes, but in that time Brian had seen an opening and cruised in. The look Alec gave him invited Brian to cruise back out. The new DS and Brian conveniently saw another conversation opening (Wendy the receptionist was newly single) and wandered over in her direction. Ellie was staring at Alec, who looked a bit satisfied. 

He caught her staring. "What?"

"Do I need a label saying 'property of DI Hardy?" she asked. She sounded annoyed but her eyes were twinkling.

"I don't trust that bloke. He knew you were married and still asked you out!"

"I didn't go with him then...and I won't now, you idiot! Although, I'm seeing the possessive streak in you..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "...I like it." 

They weren't going to get anywhere with her shorting his brain out like that over and over. "How much longer do we..."

"There's Pete. Let's congratulate him on a job well done, then get the hell out of here," she smiled.

They did just that.

*******

Alec tried, he really tried not to take her straight back to his bed, to give her a proper evening out. He was going to woo her, by God.

She was having none of it. As soon as he sat down in the driver's seat, (after having opened the door for her like a gentleman) she leaned in, and her lips were tasting his and it wasn't long before tongues were involved, and his hand was sliding under her short skirt. He broke the kiss before they went any further, before he pulled her into his lap right then and there in the car outside the pub. "Where to?"

"Your house," she said breathlessly. He was glad he had put all his nervous energy to good use cleaning this afternoon, then. He put the car in drive and that's where they went.

*******

They scarcely locked the front door behind him before Alec was snogging Ellie again, a continuation of the kiss in his car. Except this time when it started to deepen they didn't break apart. They set about exploring each other's mouths slowly and throughly. He wrapped his arms around her, hands brushing against the bare skin of her back. They broke apart to breathe, but Ellie nearly forgot to when she saw his eyes, almost all black save for a thin ring of chocolate brown. "You and that dress...teasin' me all evening," he whispered hotly in her ear, then began kissing her neck and oh, the whiskers scratched and rubbed and felt absolutely heavenly as she tipped her head back, exposing more territory for him to conquer with his lips. He began sucking gently on the join of her neck and shoulder and at that point all she could do was hold tight to his shoulders. They had shared some heated kisses and lovely makeouts recently but this was so different. They had put the breaks on before, trying to ease into this aspect of their relationship. There was no stopping this.

Her hands finally sprang into action. The feel of him against her neck had made her forget temporarily that she had hands but now needed them to be everywhere. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let go of her long enough to take it off and throw it in the general direction of his sofa. Her hands were already working at the buttons of his Oxford. They were shaking a bit and making it more difficult than it needed to be but she managed. A few buttons were conquered, then she saw the surgery scar. She touched it lovingly and kissed it lightly, then returned to unbuttoning him. She slid her hand in and caressed his chest over his heart. She paused, feeling his strong heartbeat under her palm and was so thankful, even if she had found out by a bloody text, that he'd gotten that surgery. "My heart's just fine," he whispered.

"I know," she said, "and I'm so glad." He captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss that deepened deliciously when he swiped the tip of his tongue across her lips. Heavenly minutes passed as she finally got his shirt unbuttoned and she glided her hands over his abdomen. Alec gasped into her mouth. His muscles jumped at her touch and he was aware that his trousers had become quite uncomfortably tight. 

"I want you," he said. "Stay tonight?"

"Absolutely," she responded with a brilliant smile. She slid her hand down his abdomen again, not pausing at his waistband. Her hand ventured below it and he was immediately motivated to get her to the bedroom. He stopped her hand, linking his fingers with his. 

"Bedroom," he declared, and she nodded wordlessly, still smiling. He led her to his room quickly. Once there he wrapped his arms around and pulled her to him. They stood, body to body, both craving more skin contact, more of everything. His shaking fingers tugged at the knot on the halter top of the dress. He took a deep breath, worked the knot loose, and finally untied the halter. He slipped it slowly from around her neck. The halter slipped down and he saw that it had the bra built in and she was now beautifully bare from the waist up. He caressed her softly, slowly and marveled at the feeling of her nipples hard against his palm. She moaned and rested her forehead against his, pulling the dress the rest of the way down.

Ellie went for his zipper and the brush of her fingers against him was almost too much. "Best let me, Ellie. It's been a while. A long while. This might not last very long."

"We'll be fine. We just need to practice. A lot." 

"I could use a lot of practice. I was beginning to wonder if a person could retroactively become a virgin," he said with a smirk.

Ellie burst out laughing. "Then lots of practice is definitely in order." He grinned, then unzipped his trousers and kicked them off, along with his shoes. Then Alec's lips were on hers again and he was walking her backwards. Her legs bumped against the foot of the bed, and she sat down and began to scoot back toward the pillows. He followed, hovering over her, settling in between her thighs, rocking against her almost unconsciously, kissing her breasts. Her hands restlessly travelled the length of his long, lean back. The feel of him against her was amazing. His hands began wandering, gliding along her ribs, down lower to trace the lace edging on her knickers. his eyes locked on hers and he saw that her pupils were just as blown as he knew his had to be. She took his breath away. 

"Oh, Ellie," he whispered. He wanted it to be so perfect for her, this first time together. It had been so long since he'd been with someone he cared so much for, and even longer since someone had wanted him that much in return. 

Ellie cried out as his fingers slipped under the fabric to touch her directly for the first time. She was so ready for him, so soon. He moaned and redoubled his efforts and it wasn't long before Ellie called out his name, his first name, and he found he really didn't mind it at all, especially spoken the way Ellie did it. 

Ellie, panting, tugged on Alec's arm and he cupped her face and kissed her again. She could feel her body flushing and she giggled a little at the feeling of warmth. She was nowhere near sated, though, and a fresh wave arousal surged through her. The kiss ebbed away and she locked eyes with him again. She saw nothing there but pure love and want and she craved more skin, more contact, to be as close as they could possibly be. "Need you now," she murmured. He nodded and rolled off her long enough to divest himself of his pants and then slide her knickers off. He wanted to do it slowly, teasingly, but found he absolutely did not have the patience for that. Alec was on her again in an instant. The feeling of bare skin in all points of contact was electric and he gasped as she touched him, her hand moving silkily up and down. He really was not going to last long. 

"Ellie," he panted, and she nodded. He reached over her to the bedside table. Then he was ready. They joined, Alec moving as slowly as he possibly could to draw out the pleasure for Ellie. Her eyes were closed, her breathing fast as they moved together. Time passed in a haze of touches and sounds of pleasure. They moved and moved together, speeding up as the sensations because so intense, the pleasure so great that they held each other tighter and moved faster, harder. It wasn't long this first time before both were calling out and clinging to each other, wave after wave of pleasure cresting, drawing out moans and calling each other's names. She had watched him finish and thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He knew he wanted to see her beautiful face in ecstasy for the rest of his life. They laughed a bit, from the endorphins coursing through their bodies. Ellie said breathlessly, "We'll still keep practicing.....but damn!"

"Same here, Miller." He grinned mischievously because he knew she'd take the piss out of him for calling her Miller after what they'd just experienced. She was about to mention the "harder Hardy" comment from Lucy but thought better of it.

"Was hopin' I just shagged my last name right out of your memory," she smirked, until he kissed that smirk away. 

They stopped to breathe and he said, "I don't mind you callin' me by my first name any more, by the way. I really don't mind the way you said it earlier." They both chuckled, lying side by side, forehead to forehead. He sighed. "Glad we finally got here."

"I am too." She paused.

"What?"

"Just curious....when did you..start wanting this with us?" She looked away, almost shyly. He caressed her cheek, and she brought her eyes back to his.

"It's been a while. Maybe since after the arrest." He didn't need to elaborate. "You were not ready for anything like that from me, then. And I couldn't, anyway. I didn't know if I'd be alive to start a relationship. After the surgery, especially after we got accused of having an affair....." He grinned sheepishly. "You were the star of a few dreams here and there during the Sandbrook case." She grinned widely, 

"Maybe you were too. In a few of my dreams, that is. That's when...." 

"I hoped. Well, I wanted to let myself hope...." 

She kissed him softly. "Let yourself hope. I am, finally." The smile she gave him made him want her all over again. This second time was slower and quieter and afterwards, when they spooned up close and felt sleep pulling them under, she snickered something that sounded like "Insatiable." He responded with something that sounded like "long dry spell." They were both chuckling as they yawned and dozed off in each other's arms.

********

Alec awoke a couple of hours later. Unlike nights when he burst out of sleep, coughing up water that still flowed and suffocated him in his nightmares, he awoke slowly, aware of Ellie's warm body spooned up against his. His heartbeat was slow and steady, and he held her closer, She sighed in her sleep, and he drifted off again, holding tight to her like a talisman against the dreams.  
*********

Ellie awoke in the early dawn light of morning. Alec was on his back, breathing deeply in sleep. She rolled over onto her side, propping her head on her hand, watching him sleep. He looked younger, like the weight of the world he carried around on a daily basis was lifted. She knew he was plagued by nightmares still and she had sensed that he woke up in the night, but she was sure it wasn't a nightmare. 

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. After cleaning up, she had grabbed her phone and put it on the nightstand in case Beth called needing something for Fred. She reached over and looked at the text. It was from Beth. "Fred's up, having a great time. Lizzie and Fred both slept the night straight through. He needs to come and play more! You take your time. Don't worry about rushing over here." Ellie settled back on her pillow, grinning. She didn't intend to rush anywhere. She had Sunday off and didn't have to be at work until later on Monday, so she'd probably get a lunch date with Alec. Things were looking good.

Alec stirred next to her. He opened his eyes, consciousness returning slowly. He grinned lazily as memories of last night played through his mind. "'Mornin', he said in that low, sleepy growl that made Ellie's stomach flip. 

"Mornin'," she returned. "Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time. I'm feeling pretty well rested." His hand moved under the cover to her hip. He pulled her closer, bare skin making heavenly contact. She wedged a knee in between his legs. She could feel him against her stomach, and she shifted her leg so her body was flush with his. His eyes drifted closed again and he hummed happily. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Alec looked up at her in surprise. She announced, "More practice. We are gonna get so good at this." Then they kissed deeply, morning breath be damned. 

 

They practiced again in the shower later on, getting cleaned up eventually. While they were eating a small breakfast, Alec's phone rang. He recognized Daisy's ringtone. He grabbed his phone and wandered to the living room area. "Daisy Darlin'!" She heard his happy voice and marveled that she got to be the one to wake up with him, see him so relaxed. From what she could tell, it was an upbeat conversation. He laughed and Ellie reveled in the sound. 

It was a short conversation, and Alec's tone changed at one point, leading Ellie to think the phone had been turned over to Tess. Ellie cleared the breakfast dishes off the table and tried hard not to listen. She was praying it was good news.

He came padding barefoot back into the kitchen. "I'll call you later on today to set up the details. Okay, bye then." He ended the call, staring at his phone screen in amazement. Then he looked back at Ellie, a huge grin spreading across his face. She couldn't help but beam back at him. "I'm gettin' Daisy for the summer."

"Oh!" Ellie stepped forward immediately and they embraced tightly. "I hoped that was what it was about!" He laughed and kissed the top of her head. A joyful Alec Hardy was a sight to behold. 

"At least six weeks, possibly seven." 

"I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait to get reacquainted with her. We've had too much time apart. Far too much time." 

Ellie nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly it sank in and Alec looked concerned. "Maybe eight weeks. What am I gonna do with her?"

"Catch up on lost time. She'll love the beach. Hopefully we can all get together...."

"Of course we will. I want our kids to get to know each other." Our kids, he said, and that did not escape Ellie's notice. Her heart picked up its tempo a bit. 

Alec, however was still looked concerned. "We'll have to be creative, I suppose..."

She didn't understand at first. "In getting the kids together?"

"No, us. You, me,". He indicated between the two of them and Ellie caught on. "Findin' time for..."

"Oh, we'll figure that out, that's just parenthood!" She raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. He rolled his eyes. He supposed she was right. There was no point trying to figure out the logistics now. He decided, instead to grab her in an enthusiastic bear hug. 

"You know what? I really just don't know what to do with myself right now," he said, grinning happily. Ellie knew what she'd like to do but she still needed to pick up Fred soon. 

"How about this... Come with me so I can get Fred. Tom's not back until later, so we have plenty of time to go shopping..." Alex looked a bit disgruntled by that. "You need snacks...stuff...for when Daisy comes. "

"How much..stuff?" 

"Lots. We have to get you ready, Dad." He smiled at that, and she cupped his cheek and drew him down for a slow, sweet kiss. "Happiness looks good on you, by the way," she said when they finally broke apart to breathe.


End file.
